Ingrid Kahler
Ingrid Kahler (also known as Jennifer Haley) was a British operative in the Special Air Service who worked during the Soviet Holdout Crisis to find Soviet holdouts. However, it is revealed that she was actually the daughter of Hansel Kahler, and wanted to avenge her father's work. She is the main antagonist of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 7. Biography Early Life Ingrid was born in 1984 in England to German soldier, Hansel Kahler, while he and his wife were in Britain. Ingrid was raised in England by Kahler and his British wife, Anna, and Ingrid shared a very close relationship with her father, though during the 1990s, Hansel was shipped to fight in Russia during that country's civil war. As Hansel started becoming a secretly staunch Communist and Soviet supporter during the Second Russian Civil War and the German Civil War, he started teaching Ingrid his beliefs, heavily influencing her thinking. While adopting the name, Jennifer Haley, Ingrid would eventually become an operative in the British Special Air Service, rising through the ranks and becoming one of the most skilled operatives in the service. Eventually, when Hansel was killed at the end of World War III, she sought to seek out her father's remaining work and continue to work on the project, hoping to avenge her father and assist the Soviet holdouts in rebuilding Soviet Russia. Soviet Holdout Crisis Ingrid meets John Price and teams up with him to find Kiefer Hinsel and Vasiliy Mirinev. They find and rescue them from the battle cruiser, Rusalka, and then meets up with them as they are fighting in Syria. Ingrid tasks Price, Hinsel and Mirinev with finding remaining Soviet holdouts. She sends them to Afghanistan, where they fight past Soviet forces with the help of the Russian Army. However, while that went on, Ingrid was secretly meeting with Soviet officer, Nikolai Petrov, who gave her coordinates to some of Hansel's remaining work. However, she was soon discovered by Price, Hinsel and Mirinev, so Ingrid sends her mercenary, Isabelle, to hold them off while she flees. Price, Hinsel and Mirinev subdue Isabelle and extract information from her, revealing Ingrid to be heading to Taiwan. After defending a village and killing Petrov, Price, Hinsel and Mirinev head to Taiwan, finding that Ingrid is extracting the remains of Hansel's project, including mustard gas canisters, to be brought back to Russia to be completed. However, Price, Hinsel, Mirinev and MacMillan strike the base and secure the mustard gas canisters, then they confront Ingrid. Fearing for her life, Ingrid tries to flee, but Price and MacMillan catch up to her. In the fighting, she kills MacMillan and seriously wounds Price and continues trying to flee, but Hinsel and Mirinev catch up to her and wound her, then Price kills her. Personality and Traits Ingrid was initially shown to be a very helpful and caring ally who was supportive and respectful and often gave Price, Hinsel and Mirinev advice. She often displayed care and concern for them and was also protective of them, scorning those who would doubt them. However, it is revealed that this is simply a facade to hide her true nature, and once she is found out, she reveals her true self to actually be very cruel, selfish and vindictive, having no scruples over using people or ruthlessly eliminating those who get in the way. Relationships Hansel Kahler Ingrid had an extremely close relationship with her father, the two sharing a deep intimacy and Ingrid heavily admired and looked up to her father. The two had spent much of their time together when she was growing up, and she also started believing many of his ideologies. When Hansel was killed at the end of World War III, Ingrid became distraught and vengeful over his death. As such, she became driven to avenge him and continue his work and see it succeed. John Price Initially, Ingrid and Price got along, the two of them being respectful towards each other and discussing plans, while Ingrid often showed concern and care for Price. However, this showing of concern was simply a facade, as she was simply using him. Once she is figured out, Price comes to lose respect for Ingrid and despise her. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Villains Category:Military Characters Category:Assassin Category:Authority Category:Cheater Category:Conspirators Category:Creators Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Vigilantes Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Complete Monster Category:Fanatics Category:Sophisticated Category:Femme Fatale Category:Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Frauds Category:Gadgeteers Category:Genius Category:Game Changer Category:Gunman Category:Harbingers Category:Hunters Category:Neutral Category:Homicidal Category:Hypocrites Category:Incriminators Category:Lawful Category:Cowards Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Liars Category:Serious Category:Extremists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Enforcers Category:Terrorists Category:Mentor Category:Chaotic Category:Power Hungry Category:Envious Category:Destroyers Category:Mind Breakers Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Omniscient Category:Provoker Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Rogue Category:Deceased Category:Seeker of Vengeance